


Harry's Kitten

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being a cat, Blowjobs, Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions Accident, Rimming, Smut, Smut in ch 2, Top Harry, cat! Draco, just adorable Draco, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: After a potions accident, Draco is turned into a small white kitten, and his boyfriend Harry is left to take care of him for the week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever created, and it's all l0vegl0ws fault because she kept posting adorable kitten gifs and then I started thinking about kitten!Draco and here we are. I'm pretty sure I've received like 900 asks for this anyway so... two birds. One fluffy stone.

“Bloody Longbottom,” Draco said. Or at least, he’d thought that’s what he said, what came out instead was more of a meow. Draco looked around the room, nervously, the smoke had barely cleared from the explosion of his cauldron, but he could see very clearly that something was wrong.

“Oh dear,” Professor Slughorn said suddenly towering over him. Draco blinked up at the professor.  _Why the bloody hell is everything so big?_ He wondered. He opened his mouth, and let out another small meow. “Do stay calm Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Slughorn said, leaning down and picking him up. Draco hissed, suddenly terrified at the large man holding him as if he weighed nothing. Leaping out of his arms, Draco bounded across the table toward his boyfriend, and onto Harry’s lap. Harry looked down at him.

“Draco?” he asked.

Draco let out a meow.  _Why can’t I bloody talk?_ He thought, furiously. Harry eyed Professor Slughorn, then the rest of the class as they stared at the boy-who-lived, and the small white kitten purring in his arms. Harry swallowed, he could feel his friends eyes burning into him. He and Draco had been dating in secret for months, but now the cat was out of the bag, literally. Harry blushed crimson, absentmindedly petting the kitten. His fur was incredibly soft. “Come on, we better go,” Harry whispered, picking Draco up, and placing him on his shoulder. Draco balanced precariously on Harry’s shoulder, feeling somewhat unsteady despite himself. He had ascertained between the meowing, the stares, and the fact that Harry scratching behind his ears had been the single most comforting feeling he’d ever experienced in his life, that whatever Longbottom had messed up in his potion had turned him into a kitten. Harry moved swiftly through the castle, up from the Dungeons towards the 8th year common room. Several female students, cooed as they saw Draco perched on Harry’s shoulder.

“Awe, can we pet it, Harry?” one of the girls asked. Draco hissed, and the girl jumped.

“Be nice, Draco,” Harry said through gritted teeth. Draco merely stuck his tongue out, or at least, he hoped that’s what he’d done. Harry smiled, and patted his head, continuing to make their way to the remodeled Astronomy Tower. It was odd, being balanced on his boyfriend’s shoulder as a cat, Draco had only ridden this high up on Harry’s body once before, and that had been in entirely different circumstances. He sighed, trying not to think about the fact that he would not be getting laid for the foreseeable future. He just hoped Madam Pomfrey would have a cure for this. Harry turned left and the two made their way up the stairs and to the Astronomy tower, narrowly avoiding several more girls who all wanted to pet Harry’s kitten, and several people asking where the beautiful kitten had come from. Draco sighed, grateful to be back in the comfort of Harry’s room. Harry sat down on his bed, and Draco leaped, somewhat nervously off his shoulder.

“I’m sorry hon,” Harry said, scratching Draco behind the ears. Draco purred and immediately was mortified by his own reaction. Only, he couldn’t help it, his eyes closed of their own accord, and his body hummed with appreciation. Quite loudly. “Like that do you?” Harry smiled, there wasn’t even a bit of teasing in his tone; Draco was grateful for that. “Shall we talk to Madam Pomfrey?” Harry asked, laying down beside him so they were more at eye-level. Draco would have nodded, but he was suddenly very tired. Crawling onto Harry’s chest, Draco curled up around himself and fell asleep.

He was awoken, far too soon for his liking, by several loud screams of excitement, and pairs of hands lifting him up suddenly. Draco yelped, letting out a pitiful mewl, as he was suddenly passed around by several 8th-year girls.

“He’s so precious,” said one girl.

“Oh what’s his name?” asked another.

Harry blushed, he was fairly certain Draco was glaring at him, but it was hard to say. He could almost imagine Draco’s inner monologue yelling at him to demand he be put down immediately. “It’s... er… dragon,” Harry said quickly.

“What a cutie,” Lavender said. Draco hissed as the blond girl squished him against her bosom. Prying himself free, Draco leaped back onto the bed, and burrowed himself in Harry’s lap, disappearing behind his legs. Draco sighed, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend, as he curled up in a ball, feeling safer and warmer than he could remember feeling in quite some time. It occurred to him, that he didn’t much mind if the spell took a little while to get removed. He rather liked being a cat, even despite all the petting by strangers, until…

Draco stared at the meal in front of him, it looked like meat that had been put through a blender, then doused in some disgusting oil. “Now darling you can’t turn your nose up at that, it’s the most expensive cat food I could find.” Draco looked at him seriously. Giving him a look that Harry took to mean,  _You expect me to eat cat food Potter? What do I look like, a bloody cat?_ Harry chuckled to himself at the thought. “Look I’m sorry, Pomfrey said it’s going to take a week to brew the antidote, and you need to eat, and cats can’t have regular people food. But I promise, if you’re good I’ll get you some fresh cream. Draco glared at the dish, pushing it off the table with his paw. Harry sighed. “Baby please, you  _have_ to eat. Come on now, do it for me, just a tiny bite. Hmm?” Harry asked, wandlessly calling the food back to the table. Draco shuddered at that,  _damn his boyfriend and his casual wandless magic,_  the effect it had on him was still the same though it was useless in this form. Draco huffed, stepping carefully toward the food, and sniffed it.  _Salmon,_  his mind supplied for him.  _Well, that’s not too terrible,_ Draco thought as he leaned down and took a tiny bite. “There’s my kitten,” Harry said, and  _oh,_ Draco would have blushed if he could. Harry’s praise had always been especially meaningful to Draco, but that was something of a different caliber altogether. He tried not to think too hard on what it said that the thought of being called kitten was making him feel entirely too pleased with himself. Draco ate the salmon, Harry running his fingers down his back as he did. Draco licked his mouth as he finished off his dinner, and climbed back onto Harry’s lap. The Great Hall was overwhelmingly large now, and the amount of students still coming up to try and accost them were staggering.  _Must be what it’s like to be Harry all the time,_ Draco thought to himself. Several first-year girls made their way over, and Draco instinctively crawled up Harry’s shoulder and perched himself behind Harry’s neck. “He’s a little shy,” Harry said. Draco sniffed, playing with Harry’s messy hair, which was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world to him. Harry laughed as Draco batted his hair with his paws, and chewed on it. “Hey cut that out,” Harry said through a laugh, removing Draco from behind his head and holding him happily in his arms. Draco pouted, but let himself be held.

“Aren’t you an adorable little kitten, all pouty. Yes, I can still tell when you’re pouting, even as a cat,” Harry said and brought his arm up to kiss the top of Draco’s head. Draco wanted to claw at his nose.

Harry was so gentle with him, Draco couldn’t help but want to spend the rest of his days just curled up like this in Harry’s arms. “How ‘bout we go for a little walk, hmmm? Get some fresh air?” Draco let out a satisfied meow, and Harry nodded. “Here,” Harry zipped up his hoodie jacket, depositing Draco in an overlarge pocket, scratching his ears as the two made their way down towards the Great Lake. Instinctively, Draco’s hair stood on end at the sight of the water. He hissed, and Harry looked down at him. “You alright kitten?” Draco looked up at him, his big grey eyes looked so scared, Harry couldn’t help but clutch the small kitten to his chest, holding him there. “It’s okay,” Harry said. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised, Draco felt himself calm as Harry held him to his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat against his ear. Harry smiled, walking under a tree, the warm setting sun, so comforting against Draco’s fur. Harry sat, still holding his kitten tight to his chest, and laid his head against the tree. Climbing up Harry’s shoulder, Draco perched himself in Harry’s hair, curling up atop his head and closed his eyes once more.

The week passed in an odd limbo for Draco. Time as a kitten was both fast and slow all at once, he was totally disoriented and had no concept of days anymore. Everything seemed to blur together, save meal times, and nap times and snuggling with Harry.

“I’m gonna miss having my little kitten curled up next to me while I sleep,” Harry admitted as the two made their way to the Hospital Wing. “But I’ll be glad to have my boyfriend curling up to me instead,” he added. Draco smiled, perched easily on Harry’s shoulder. The students had mostly calmed down, they were used to seeing Harry’s kitten around the school. Draco was grateful for this fact, but he had to admit he’d miss being a kitten just a little. 

The Hospital Wing was blessedly empty as they entered. Madam Pomfrey smiled, taking Draco and placing him on one of the beds, where she had already set up a small dish. She poured the potion into the dish and placed it in front of Draco. Draco stepped up to it, and peered down, lapping at the potion. For a moment, he didn’t feel any different, continuing to lap up the potion. Then all at once, the world spun abruptly, and Draco blinked, looking down at the dish beneath him, and his human hands. Draco leaped off the bed, and into Harry’s arms. Harry grinned, holding him tight.

“It’s good to have you back kitten,” he said. Draco blushed crimson, burying his head in Harry’s shoulder. “You’re a lot heavier than you were though, I don’t think I can carry you all the way back to our dorm,” he teased.

“Are you calling me fat?” Draco pouted.

“There’s my love,” Harry chuckled. “I missed that sassy attitude, though I must say, the kitten relayed it rather well,” Harry took Draco’s hand, and the two made their way out of the  Hospital Wing, and toward their dorm. Just Harry and his kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to write a smutty sequel, but here we are.

Harry stared, worriedly at the fluffy white kitten lounging comfortably on his bed.

“Not again,” Harry said with a sigh,  _he was going to have to have a serious talk with Neville,_  he thought. Draco meowed, arching his back and stretched, seconds later, he had regained his full human size, Harry’s eyes widened. “Your Animagus form is a kitten?” he asked incredulously.

Draco winked, “Yup.”

Harry laughed, crawling onto the bed on top of his boyfriend, he smiled kissing his lips softly. “Such a pretty kitten,” he purred, kissing over Draco’s throat.

Draco whined, “Harry.”

Harry chuckled, sucking on the pulse point behind his ear, Draco whined, the sound almost like a small cat whimper as he arched his back. “Tell me what you want, kitten,” Harry said against his skin.

Draco blushed, burying his head into Harry’s shoulder. Harry smirked, trailing his fingers up Draco’s thigh. Draco shivered. “You have to be a good boy and tell Daddy what you want right?” Draco gasped at Harry’s words.

“P-please, fuck me,” he begged. Harry grinned, teasing his fingertips higher, stopping just short of his cock.

“You’re such a beautiful kitten when you beg, you know that?” Draco groaned. Harry smirked, flipping them around so that Draco was on top, “You’re gonna ride my tongue kitten. I wanna feel your thighs quake as you sit on my face, and feel my tongue wriggling in your pretty little hole.”

Draco moaned, with a wave of Harry’s hands, their clothes vanished, Draco shivered at the display of wandless magic and positioned himself over Harry’s face. With a growl, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s thighs, pulling him closer, and dragged his tongue up his crease. Draco whined, trying to keep himself still, as Harry’s tongue writhed against his hole. Teasing him. “P-please don’t tease me, Daddy,” he whined. Harry hummed against his hole and Draco shuddered. Harry thrust his tongue up into his entrance, lapping and licking at it, determined to drive the blond wild. Draco whimpered, and moaned, riding Harry’s tongue. “Yes,” he whined, rocking back and forth. Harry’s hard cock stood out, tantalizingly from his legs, thick, coarse hair just above it. Draco licked his lips, and leaned in, taking Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry growled against his hole and thrust hard into Draco’s hot, eager mouth.

“Fuck baby,” Harry groaned, Draco eagerly took every inch of Harry’s cock into his throat that he could, sucking and lapping at it, as Harry continued devouring his hole. Draco whined, determined to make Harry come down his throat first, Harry shuddered and bucked up into Draco’s mouth, harder, causing the blond to gag. “Such a good little kitten. You like that big cock down your throat baby?” Draco moaned around the length. “You take it so good for me. I could come down your pretty little throat,” he said fisting his fingers in Draco’s hair. Draco sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, desperate for it. “But not today love,” Harry said pulling Draco’s lips off him. Draco whined, but his whine didn’t last long, with Harry sucking on his hole and tugging on his cock. Draco screamed, bucking back and into Harry’s hand, so desperate. Harry smirked, he could feel Draco’s thighs trembling on his jaw, he was holding back, waiting for permission to come, permission Harry wasn’t ready to give just yet. He would have to beg for it. Draco whined, riding his tongue desperately.

“P-please, oh gods, I’m so close,” he whined.

“Please what kitten?” Harry asked, pulling his mouth away. His hand stilled, and Draco whimpered.

“Please let me come, Daddy, please, I’m so close, please, please,” he whined. Harry growled.

“Come for me, kitten,” he said, swirling his tongue around Draco’s hole and tugged on his cock. Draco screamed and came hard across Harry’s chest. Harry hummed, eating him through it, teasing his entrance. “Such a good little kitten,” Harry purred against his hole.

Draco whined and collapsed against his chest. His legs still trembling.

 

 


End file.
